How Could An Angel Break My Heart [GW] [songfic]
by SD Ryukage
Summary: Gundam Wing 3x4 songfic. Dark. Yaoi and yaoi implications. Quatre makes an announcement...


How Could an Angel Break my Heart  
By SD Ryukage  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the characters used here. Please don't sue me.  
Author's Note:  
3x4 songfic from Trowa's POV. The song is by Toni Braxton & Kenny G. Also, I am not an advocate of the Dorothy/Quatre pairing, but it had to be done for this.  
WARNING: Yaoi and yaoi implications; deathfic.  
  
************************************************************************  
(SCENE OPENS: TROWA BARTON stares at DUO MAXWELL, who has just finished telling him about QUATRE RABERBA WINNER's proposal to DOROTHY CATALONIA. At that moment, Quatre & Dorothy walk up. Trowa's one visible eye spots a glint of sunlight off metal by Dorothy's hand. He glances downward.  
Closeup on Dorothy's hand. A thin gold band is there, set with a row of tiny diamonds.  
Scene pans outward to show all four. Trowa turns abruptly and leaves, first walking, then running. The sunlight gleams off a single tear on his face.)  
  
I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me  
  
(Scene cuts to Trowa, sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed. He reaches over to a bedside desk and opens a drawer. Inside is a picture album. Trowa takes the album out and flips slowly through. Finally, he stops. Trowa closes his eyes in pain.  
Zoom in on the open album--one picture in particular. Trowa leaning against Heavyarms's leg, watching Quatre. Quatre is smiling and playing the violin. There is a look of utter contentment on Trowa's face, as if he would be happy to just watch the blond boy for the rest of his life.)  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Mmm mmm  
  
(Scene cuts to Trowa outside, holding a flute. It is the same one he played with Quatre the day they first met. A look of anger comes over Trowa's normally-emotionless features, and he clenches his fist. The flute breaks and the pieces fall to the ground. Trowa walks away without a second glance.)  
  
I heard her face was white as rain  
Soft as a rose that blooms in May  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
And when he sleeps he calls her name  
I wonder if she makes him smile  
The way he used to smile at me  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me  
  
(Scene cuts to Trowa, dressed in a black tuxedo. It is Quatre & Dorothy's wedding reception. Trowa sits at a table alone in the corner of the room, drinking. His face is a frozen, emotionless mask. He is staring at something.  
Cut to HEERO YUY and Duo. They are by the entrance. Heero looks about as worried as he ever gets. Duo keeps glancing over at Trowa, a slightly scared expression on his face.  
Cut to the center of the dance floor. Now, we know what Trowa was looking at. Quatre and Dorothy are dancing together. It is obviously a slow dance. Dorothy meets Trowa's gaze and an undisguised look of triumph flashes across her features. She holds Quatre tighter and smirks at Trowa. Trowa stands abruptly and heads for the door, brushing past Heero & Duo without a word.)  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
(Scene cuts to Trowa, facing CATHERINE BLOOM. She is crying. Trowa places a hand on her shoulder, then walks away. For a split second, we see a look of immense sorrow on Trowa's face, then it vanishes, replaced by his usual cool mask. When Trowa is out of sight, we hear a single gunshot. Catherine collapses to her knees, sobbing.)  
  
Ooh heart ooh yeah  
Oh my soul is dying it's crying  
I'm trying to understand  
Please help me  
  
(Scene cuts to a funeral home. A mahogany coffin lies on a white marble bier. The camera pans in and we see Trowa lying dead inside, dressed in a black suit. Duo is crying unrestrainedly on Heero's shoulder. Catherine is sitting nearby, a sad expression on her face. Dorothy has a small smirk on her face. Quatre's head is bent. He is reading a note written in neat, precise handwriting--Trowa's handwriting. He raises his head, face expressionless, stands, and leaves. The note flutters to the floor.  
Scene pans in to the note. It is folded in half. On the visible half, we see the following in romaji:  
Q--  
Ai shiteru. Kore kara zutto...itsumademo.  
--T  
[Quatre--  
I love you. For always and forever.  
--Trowa]  
In the background, we hear a single gunshot.)  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart  
My heart ooh ooh  
  
(Heero, Duo, Dorothy, and Catherine stand by a double grave. All are dressed in black--suits for the men and dresses for the women. Dorothy's face is veiled as well. Catherine kneels down and places a single white rose on one grave. Heero and Duo also place roses--gold ones, on both. They leave, and the camera focuses on Dorothy. She lifts her veil and sneers, then tosses a piece of paper between the graves and leaves.  
Scene pans in to the note. On it, we read:  
Q--  
Ai shiteru. Kore kara zutto...itsumademo.  
--T  
  
T--  
See you in heaven. Forgive me.  
--Q  
Scene pans out to the double headstone. On it, we read:  
  
TROWA BARTON QUATRE RABERBA WINNER  
TOGETHER AT LAST  
FOREVER  
  
Fade to black.)  



End file.
